creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:The French Shadow
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Psychosis page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. This is not the same as adding it to the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. This does not count as adding it to the Article Listing, though. This is an extra step for OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! MooseJuice (talk) 18:49, August 18, 2013 (UTC) PLEASE BE AWARE: You have been given an automatic 1 day block from editing because you have not updated the with your new story/stories. This has become a MAJOR problem, and seeing as ALL THE RULES AND REGULATIONS are posted to your talk page as soon as you edit a page (AND I KNOW YOU GET NOTIFICATION OF THIS), there is no logical excuse not to have updated it. See and two for more information. [[User:Sloshedtrain|'Sloshedtrain']] 05:58, August 26, 2013 (UTC) Jeff the Killer Knockoff You have posted material far too close to that included in Jeff the Killer or a "Jeff-like" entity. They now count as Jeff spinoffs and as such violate our no-spinoffs rule. If you post one again, you will receive a one-day block. If you really MUST write one, there's a on Spinpasta Wiki. Please read for more info. DO NOT ATTEMPT TO REUPLOAD YOUR PASTA. If you upload it again without admin authorization, you'll receive a 1-day ban from editing, as per the rules. LOLSKELETONS (talk:LOLSKELETONS|action=edit&section=new}}Leave a message) ( ) 23:20, August 29, 2013 (UTC) RE: Two things: # It says "knockoff", not "spinoff". There's a difference. # Do not remove admin messages from your talk page. LOLSKELETONS (talk:LOLSKELETONS|action=edit&section=new}}Leave a message) ( ) 23:48, August 29, 2013 (UTC) URGENT We will double your block time every time you post a page(s) and not update the . We warned you once and we shouldn't warn you again. See and two for more information. [[User:Sloshedtrain|'Sloshedtrain']] [[User_Talk:Sloshedtrain|'Talk']] 06:25, September 1, 2013 (UTC) Hey frenchy :D Man its been so long, well, okay its been *checks watch* okay I don't know how long but I want to talk D: So either get on the CPW chat or if you can't, just tell me on my talk page and we'll figure something out. 20:36, September 6, 2013 (UTC)Irishninja0 Dang it I missed you, alright come on chat right now cause I am there :3 Hey frenchy :D Hurry and come on to chat, cause I want to talk to you :3 23:15, September 9, 2013 (UTC)Irishninja0 Frenchy get on chat right now, there is something important I want to say :3 22:12, September 11, 2013 (UTC)Irishninja0 Hey frenchy :D I miss you so much, its been so long since I have seen you. Pleasae come on chat and chat with me, some time around 5 pm maybe if thats good, just any time past 3 pm. I really want to talk to you. I want to talk, catch up, and spend time with you. If you have a skype, can I have it? That would be awesome. Well please go on chat so we can talk. Signed 23:55, October 10, 2013 (UTC)Irishninja0